internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1923-24 Czechoslovakia season
This was the 1923-24 season in Czechoslovakia: Czechoslovak Championship The 1924 Czechoslovak Championship was contested by six teams and won by SK Slavia Praha I. It was held under the auspices of the Office of the President. The championship was held on Slavia Praha's Letna rink for two days. The winner was SK Slavia Praha, which ultimately beat CSK Vyšehrad 1907 17:0 in the final game. AC Sparta Praha did not take part in the tournament due to a protest. Scores January 12 *Union Zizkov - SK Podoli (part of tournament?) *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - BZK Praha 4:1 (1:1, 3:0) January 13 *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - Union Zizkov 5:0 (2:0, 3:0) *'Slavia Reserves (II)' - SK Strakonice 7:2 (4:0, 3:2) *'SK Slavia Praha I - Slavia II 11:0 (6:0, 5:0) *'SK Slavia Praha I' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 17:0 (8:0, 9:0) *'BZK/Slavia Reserves' - SK Strakonice 5:2 (2:1, 3:1) - friendly game Final ranking Other games December 25 *'AC Sparta Praha' - SK Zbraslav 7:1 (4:1, 3:0) *'Sparta Reserves' - Praha XIX 4:2 (2:1, 2:1) December 30 *'AC Sparta Praha A' - Union XIX 6:0 *'SK Zbraslav' - AC Sparta Praha B 4:0 *'AC Sparta Praha A' - B.K. (?) Slavia 7:1 January 2 Games @ Slavia-Platz *BZK - SK Podoli w.o. *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - Union Zizkov 7:0 *'SK Slavia Praha A' - BZK 4:1 *SK Slavia Praha B - CSK Vysehrad 1907 1:1 *'SK Slavia Praha A' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 12:1 *'SK Slavia Praha B' - BZK 3:0 Games @ Sparta-Platz *'Union XIX' - AC Sparta Praha B 3:1 *'AC Sparta Praha A' - Sparta B/Zbraslav/Union XIX komb. 8:0 January 6 *DEHG Prag - AC Sparta Praha (cancelled) January 16 *'SK Bratislava' - Zwirnsabrif (?) 26:6 (8:4, 18:2) @ Bratislava January 10 *'SK Zbraslav' - Union XIX 1:0 @ Sparta-Platz *Slavia Reserves - Slavia I A 2:2 January 27 *'SK Zbraslav' - AC Marion 10:0 @ Sparta-Platz *'Union XIX' - AC Sparta Praha B 3:1 January 29 *'Sport Spolecnost' - Eislauf-Verein 7:2 (5:0, 2:2) *'AC Sparta Praha I' - SK Zbraslav 6:0 *'Union XIX' - Mlada Boleslav 6:0 *'SK Zbraslav' - Mlada Boleslav 4:0 *'AC Sparta Praha I' - Union XIX 1:0 *CSK Vysehrad 1907 - Union Zizkov 2:2 (2:1, 0:1) *'Slavia komb.' - Podoli 8:0 (2:0, 6:0) *'Slavia komb.' - Union Zizkov 7:1 (2:0, 5:1) *'CSK Vysehrad 1907' - Podoli 4:1 (2:0, 2:1) *'Union Zizkov' - Podoli 6:1 (4:0, 2:1) *'SK Slavia Praha' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 1:0 January 31 *Slavia Reserves - Vysehrad/Union Zizkov 2:2 (1:2, 1:0) February 1 *'SK Slavia Praha III' - SK Podoli 5:1 (2:0, 2:0, 1:1) February 5 *'Moravska Slavia' - SK Trebic 6:2 (1:1, 5:1) @ Trebic February 15 *'Troppauer EV' - Olmutzer EV 15:0 February 17 *Svaz - Allociace - not played *SK Slavia Praha - SK Olomouc *Slavia Reserves - BZK Praha *'Slavia Reserves' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 2:1 (1:0, 1:1) *'SK Slavia Praha' - BZK Praha 23:0 (8:0, 5:0, 10:0) *Troppauer EV - SK Olomouc 1:5 (0:2, 0:2, 1:1) *'Zidenice' - BTV 12:2 February 24 *'Allociace' - Svaz 3:1 February 26 *CSK Vysehrad 1907 - Union Zizkov 3:3 (0:0, 3:2, 0:1) *'Slavia Reserves' - Union Zizkov 5:4 *'SK Slavia Praha' - CSK Vysehrad 1907 12:1 (4:1, 3:0, 5:0) *Olomouc - Moravska Slavia 2:5 (1:3, 1:1, 0:1) @ Olomouc February 29 *Hochschuler - Slavia komb. 4:9 March 2 *SK Slavia Praha - SK Olomouc @ Olomouc *SK Slavia Praha - Moravska Slavia @ Brno Contemporary accounts Prager Tagblatt 12-30-23.png|The December 30 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-2-24.png|The January 2 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-15-24.png|The January 15 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 1-29-24.png|The January 29 issue of the Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-24-24.png|The February 24 issue of the Tagblatt. Sources *Czech Hockey Archives *''Prager Tagblatt'' newspaper Category:1924 in ice hockey